


Flavored Ice Cubes and Popsicles

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Boys Kissing, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji introduces Ankh to flavored ice cubes because Ankh is stressed | Shingo thinks it is only fair if he is the one to have a popsicle for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavored Ice Cubes and Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> the first one is set at episode 13 and the second one is post-series

"This woman is pissing me off! Also that Hina girl! Why is she so strong despite being human?" Ankh angrily pulled at the blue flowery dress hanging over Eiji's bed to airdry.  
"And who has my cores?" He scowled at Eiji, getting up, his claws grabbing Eiji's neck roughly but Eiji held it. "We just have two, right? So, Greeeds can feel stress too?"

 

Ankh just growled and threw Eiji on the bed, stomping to his perch, climbing up. Eiji sat up and smiled. "I've got an idea", he swung off the bed and walked out the door. "Just wait here, I have a surprise for you!" He shouted as he went downstairs.

  
"Huh?" Ankh turned his head around but Eiji was already gone. Whatever. He didn't care.

Grumpily, he lay on the perch, looking at his right arm. Hopefully this was not another of that idiots stupid ideas. When Eiji came back, Ankh was still angry, but had calmed down a bit.

"Here, this is something new! Flavored ice cubes. Perfect for stressed birds!" Eiji showed Ankh the box he had brought, a colorful selection, and as expected he had Ankh's attention immediately.

 

Raising his eyebrows, the bird Greeed hopped off the red satin sheet and stood on the ground. "Fine. Hand it over." His voice sounded a bit more placable than before. "Ah.. I thought I would make this a little more... fun" Eiji began, walking to the bed, placing the box on the sheets and taking off his colorful shirt. Ankh sighed, rolling his eyes. That idiot, what did he have in mind now?

 

Eiji lay down flat, opening the box to pick out a pink one and placed on in the middle of his chest. "If you want one, you will have to pick it up from _here_." He was shivering a bit at the coolness but not for long.

 

Ankh was already next to the bed, as he was always surprisingly motivated and fast when it was about ice. He tried to grab it from where it was, but Eiji had seen this coming and quickly grabbed Ankh's hand and held it in place. "...with your lips" he added, smirking evilly.

"Eiji.. _you_..." Ankh mumbled annoyed but sat down nevertheless, leaning in to take the pink cube between his teeth, it already having left quite a few cool drops on Eiji's skin. Ankh then took it in between two fingers from his lips, licking along it slowly, taking his time to taste the flavor, plush lips suckling gently, closing his eyes for a moment before he heard Eiji gasping softly in a somewhat pleased manner.

Ankh opened his eyes and grinned. So that was what it was all about. Eiji's gaze had changed slightly. Leisurely, Ankh began to make a show of cherishing the ice cube with his tongue, lapping on it, then closing his lips around what was left. Eiji gulped, biting his lower lip.

 

It looked too erotic to look away. He could already feel his body responding just by looking at Ankh and what he was doing. Boldly, Ankh took a green one out of the box and placed it on Eiji's chest, roaming it generously over the heated skin, especially taking care of the nipples.  
  
Eiji breathed deeply and slowly arched his back as Ankh leaned down to lick up the delicious flavor with his soft, pink tongue, the two flavors mingling together with the taste of Eiji's skin, the one he had become so addicted to without admitting it.

 

When Ankh's clever tongue reached lower over Eiji's stomach muscles, they twitched slightly and Eiji closed his eyes again and praised himself silently for introducing Ankh to flavored ice cubes.

 

* * * * *

 

At first the resemblance had been irritating, but Eiji had gotten used to it and it had faded away soon. His two lovers shared the same face, but each of them were totally different from the other and hence it was easier to overcome with. From Eiji’s point of view, it was nothing but a win-win situation.

It was like doubled beauty to praise when they allowed him to watch as they played with each other, soft tongues battling, small gasps here and there, fingers in blonde curls and little bottom lip bites.

Eiji always watched in fascination, enthralled, and each time riled him up and he could do nothing about it, it was like his gaze was fixated on the two beauties.

It wasn’t even about the mere sex, it was about everything in between. One or the other would at some point offer him a hand to show him they wanted him to join now.

Ankh had made it very clear that he wished not to be interrupted before he allowed it when he was the one to play with Shingo. Eiji considered himself lucky. He still had his nights alone with Ankh all for himself.  
  


That night, when Shingo had showed up, he had surprised them all by bringing ice. Grinning, he had presented a handful of popsicles he had had hidden behind his back when entering the attic, pleased by the surprised reaction of both males, Ankh widening his eyes from atop his nest, quickly jumping to the ground.

“Today I thought _I_ could be the one to have an ice” Shingo chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, tearing off the paper slowly, tossing Ankh’s hand away that had tried to grab one of the remaining ones. “Have patience.” He snickered, beginning to put on a show for the other two by licking along the popsicle slowly. 

Ankh huffed but went along with the game, or whatever it was that Shingo had in mind, walking up to the sewing machine table, leaning against it, crossing his arms, pouting while Eiji sat on the bed next to Shingo, silently watching Shingo’s little performance.

 

“Pah. I don’t know what this is all about. Why can’t I have an ice, too?” Ankh murmured sulkily.  
  


“Ankh, just let him. Just wait. I mean. Just _watch_.” Eiji replied hauntingly and Ankh shrugged unimpressed but as Shingo went on, he also began to watch, aswell as Eiji, who leaned back against the wall now, Shingo starting to make quiet little obscene noises, quite enjoying the attention all on himself of the other two attractive males, making sure to allure them.  
  


Ankh grinned. He tipped his head at the side with his finger. “I see. I know what you are trying to do.” He joined the other two on the bed, sitting next to Shingo, leaning forward. “Share”, he demanded, and Shingo smiled sweetly and offered him the popsicle but kept holding it in his hand, now watching for himself as Ankh bit off a tiny bit, flicking his tongue along the tip afterwards.

Ankh leaned forward and whispered into Shingo’s ear. “Alright. I'm going to join your dirty plan to drive Eiji insane”, he grinned. Shingo nodded impishly and reached forward again, his pink tongue darting out to play with the popsicle aswell as with Ankh’s and in a matter of seconds, their tongues were caressing the other one’s aswell as the the blue popsicle in between, every so often licked by one of them.

Eiji gasped, lips parted, watching them with hooded eyes. Yes, it had indeed been a good idea of Shingo to let him have an ice.

 

 


End file.
